


Deliver Me

by DRHPaints



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Love, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wakes & Funerals, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill's partner Tessa suffers a personal loss, he assists her through her mourning.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Hope you have better days ahead and I'm sorry for your loss, buddy <3
> 
> For those who are curious, the title of this story comes from the song of the same name by Sarah Brightman. I know it's meant to be religious in nature, but I prefer to think of it as romantic.

Giggling to himself as he came through the door, Bill shook his head and toed off his white sneakers. “Tess, you will not  _ believe _ what Anthony did today, it was so hil--”

Bill turned, spotting Tessa perched on the edge of the couch, folded over on herself and head hanging as she stared down at the phone in her hands. “Tess?” Bill rushed to her, wide palm landing on the small of her back as he dipped down to try and catch her eye. “Honey, what’s going on?”

Tessa’s woeful brown gaze met his own, swallowing hard. “My...my grandma died.” She glanced down at the phone in her hand, tossing the harbinger of doom onto the coffee table as though it were venomous before Bill scooted into her, interlacing their fingers.

“Oh…oh Tess, I’m so sorry.” As Bill’s strong arm looped around her shoulder, collecting her to himself, Tessa tucked into his muscled yet supple body, resting her head on his firm chest, the reassuring presence of Bill’s warmth, his tender touch, allowed her to let go.

Stinging tears, hot and wet finally breached Tessa’s eyes as she clung to Bill, squeezing his soft waist and sobbing a damp spot into his shirt as he gently rocked her back and forth, his lengthy fingers combing over her dark tresses.

As Tessa leaked her grief onto the fabric adorning Bill’s built chest, for what would turn out to be the first of many times in those coming days, Bill didn’t attempt to quiet her with trite niceties. There were no  _ ‘it’s all going to be okay’s _ ,’ or  _ ‘everything happens for a reason’s _ ,’ which they both found irritating and, frankly, untrue in most cases.

No. Instead, as Bill cradled her, the only words reverberating to Tessa through his broad frame were, “ _ I’m right here...I’m right here…” _

It could’ve been ten minutes or an hour, time passed without meaning before Tessa rose from Bill’s chest, face puffy and eyes red, her body cold and drained.

“What can I do, Tess? Hmm?” Voice a consoling murmur as he picked away strands of brown hair stuck to her dewy face, Tessa noticed her pain reflected in Bill’s sapphire eyes, a yearning need to help her, to do whatever he could to carry her through the land of woe.

Sniffing, Tessa lifted a weary eyebrow. “Tea?”

“You got it.” Bill cupped her cheek, placing a kiss on Tessa’s forehead before hopping up to go to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with a cup of chamomile, Bill also came with a plate of cookies. Tessa often griped, mostly aloud to herself, about how she needed to cut back on sweets and they shouldn’t keep them around the house as a temptation, But Bill adored her curves and didn’t like to see Tessa deprive herself for the sake of appeasing others.

As Tessa blew over the surface of her drink, warming her hands on the mug, Bill tucked an errant tendril behind her ear, fingers trailing down her arm as she took the first sip before biting into a cookie with an appreciative hum.

“You want me to schedule a flight? Do you know when the funeral is?” Bill asked gently, leaning in.

“Not yet, but…” Setting down her tea, Tessa turned to him. “You don’t have to do that, Bill. I got it. It’s fine.”

Cobalt eyes studying her face with a thoughtful expression, Bill shook his head slowly. “I don’t mind.” When Tessa gave him a noncommittal shrug, Bill didn’t press the issue, his fingers drawing invisible patterns over her thigh as she drank. Finishing, Bill took her dishes to the kitchen and when he joined her on the couch, Tessa sighed heavily.

“I’m exhausted.” She ran a hand down her face, letting her arm fall. “I think I just want to go lay down.”

“Okay.” Standing, Bill’s palm swallowed hers and he led her down the hallway to their room. Shedding their clothes, Tessa crawled into bed in a tank top and panties. “Hang on, be right back.” Bill jogged to the living room in his faded Mountain Bay Club t-shirt and boxers before climbing in beside her, book in hand. “I thought you might want me to read to you until you fall asleep.”

“Mmm…” Nestling into Bill’s tall form, Tessa nodded. “Yes, thank you. That sounds nice.” Opening up where she left off, Bill read from  _ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _ , one of Tessa’s favorites. Hearing Harry struggle with his own recent loss in a story for which she held immense nostalgia brought Tessa a restful tranquility. She was incredibly touched that Bill, who was normally reluctant to read aloud as he disliked the sound of his natural speaking voice and railed against people asking him to do any of his plethora of impressions (which of course, Tessa never did) pushed himself to do so for her sake. Bill summoned each character from the page to illustrious life, a dozen different tones echoing from his talented voice box as Tessa snuggled against him. As she listened, Bill’s heartbeat served as a steady pulse, grounding her, calling to her over the waters of misery like the flashing of a lighthouse, leading Tessa home to the safe shores of their love.

Leg draped over his waist and propped so perfectly under his powerful arm Tessa felt she must’ve been created to mold to his firm body, she was unaware exactly when she drifted. But when Tessa woke, room flooded with blue moonlight and hour unclear, Bill continued to loosely hold her, eyes darting behind his lids and pink lips parted, the rise and fall of his broad chest an ocean’s wave of succor as she slipped out of bed without disturbing him to get some water before returning. 

Tessa didn’t want to wake him, but she couldn’t resist brushing a kiss to the corner of Bill’s sharp stubbled jaw as she sought the outline of his body beneath the sheets. Swallowing, Bill mumbled a little, saying something that almost sounded like, “ _ No more crackers, please. Thanks. _ ” Which forced Tessa to clap a hand over her mouth to suppress laughter as Bill’s slumbering arm unconsciously lassoed her into himself. Awash in Bill’s scent, bergamot, sandalwood, citrus and something distinctly Bill, Tessa inhaled his pallid flesh and her eyes grew heavy, sleep coming for her once more as she hoped there were brighter days ahead.

In the following week, Bill spent an inordinate amount of time on the phone. Scheduling flights, booking a hotel, sending flowers, even offering to order Tessa a new black dress if she wanted, though she informed him there was an appropriate one in their closet already. Tessa was impressed. Not only did Bill  _ hate  _ talking on the phone, and though most of the arrangements could be made via the internet, he did have to do a couple of real calls, but Bill could’ve easily pawned any one of the tasks off on his assistant, Julia. The fact that he chose to do them himself, insisted even, as Bill wanted to be certain nothing went wrong for their trip, left Tessa boggled, wondering how she could possibly come to love this amazing man more and more.

Sitting beside her in his trim cut black suit, Bill held Tessa's hand as the funeral proceeded. Bill didn’t speak much, it wasn’t necessary. His silence was not an awkward, distant hesitancy betraying a discomfort around emotional situations. Rather, Bill’s open quietude allowed Tessa space to express her sorrow, to be amongst her family and recall the pleasant memories of her grandmother, of which there was an endless variety and multitude. Throughout the day, as they picked over the food and milled about with the assembled guests, one of Bill’s large hands was never far. Gracing her shoulder, guiding the small of her back, enveloping her fingers and allowing her to squeeze until Tessa was likely crushing his poor knuckles to dust as she fought off tears for she-didn’t-know-which time that afternoon, but Bill didn’t tell her to let go. Bill simply stood beside her, a stalwart companion through her sadness and the man on whom she could lean when the lassitude of sorrow threatened to overtake Tessa’s body.

Back at the hotel, kind words spoken and tears fallen on freshly dug soil behind them, Bill and Tessa discarded their formal attire, the cool white sheets a welcome for her fatigued bones as Bill wordlessly turned out the light, scooping Tessa into his arms, Bill pulse thrumming against her back as he swept aside her hair to brush a kiss to the nape of her neck before they fell asleep.

Blinking awake at the light sneaking its way around the hotel curtains, Tessa flipped over and Bill’s face greeted her, calm, oceanic eyes soulful as he stared back from the opposite pillow. Inching closer to him, Tessa raised a hand to his rough cheek, and in that moment speech was unnecessary, gap closing between them and lips meeting. 

Gentle pressure opening her mouth, Bill’s tongue slipped inside to twirl with her own, spinning a story of solace as his large body shifted on top of her, his weight anchoring Tessa in the present as his sizable hands swirled up her body, threading into her silky tendrils as a sigh of relief escaped her throat to purr against his lips.

Spreading her legs beneath him, the brush of Bill’s stiffening erection into the heat between her thighs reminded Tessa of life, of want, and they undressed one another with purposeful slowness, mouths parting briefly enough to grant the fabric of their shirts passage before shuffling down naked under the sheets.

Bill’s fingers cascaded down her body as he licked into her mouth, weaving an alleviating song as he dipped into her slickness, coaxing Tessa until she rocked into his touch, moaning against Bill as she clung to his expansive shoulders. Eyes dark blue pools of empathy, Bill observed Tessa tumbling over the cliffs of her desire in silence, nuzzling in every so often to kiss her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, chin chafing and pink lips soft.

His hands trickled down her anguished skin, uplifting and agile, and no matter how many times they made the journey, Tessa couldn’t fathom how his fingers contained such incredible power yet such deft delicacy as Bill positioned himself between her legs.

Peppering her inner thighs with kisses, as Bill began to consume her, the ministrations of his lengthy tongue cleared away the fog from the edges of Tessa’s mind as she writhed above him, her fingers winding into his chestnut waves. 

Bill lapped at Tessa voraciously, big hands kneading her voluptuous hips as she rutted into his sculpted jaw and moaned with abandon, losing herself in the sensations of his talented mouth and his chafing cheeks. After the first wave crashed, leaving Tessa’s body shaking and her eyelids fluttering, Bill’s lips secured her swollen clit, sucking with willful rapacity until her thighs glued to the sides of his head and her spine arched, Tessa tugging at his dark locks and thrashing beneath him until light frizzled behind her rolling eyes and her toes curled over Bill’s broad back.

Wiping his mouth, Bill flowed over her body like rays of sunlight over the horizon, fingers and lips dappling over every peak, every valley until his face shone radiant above her, Tessa basking in his warm smile and sparkling blue eyes.

Tessa held his cheek and Bill mirrored her movement, an understanding nod passing between them as he aligned his cock and entered her, focused on Tessa’s gasping face as a closed-mouthed groan escaped his firm chest.

Wedging an arm between them, Bill’s thumb massaged Tessa's swollen clit and he clasped a wide palm behind her neck, fusing their foreheads together. Tessa’s limbs encapsulated him and Bill drew his knees up alongside her hips, bodies forming a cocoon of desire as Bill pulsed and Tessa undulated.

Cadence quickening, they panted into one another’s open mouths, fingers digging and skin dewy as Tessa flickered around Bill’s cock, his hips thrusting firmly in the upstroke as she bore down, seeking friction and peace in one another’s colliding bodies.

Bill’s desperate whimpers mixed with Tessa’s breathless moans to form a creature of reverential ecstasy, Tessa constricting around Bill and dragging him alongside into the heady relief as she convulsed, Bill shuddering inside of her with a keening whine before their sweating bodies collapsed.

Languid, affectionate kisses shared, Bill and Tessa unraveled themselves and Tessa played with Bill’s smattering of almost black chest hair as they held one another in the oncoming night, breathing. Just breathing. Bill’s fingers alighting over the slope of her body as they lay in the afterglow, serene.

“I love you, Bill.” Tessa whispered into the darkness, squeezing across his little belly.

Planting a kiss to the top of her head, Bill gathered Tessa to himself, eyes closed and voice soft. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
